Upright bicycles have several inherent dangers. First, because of the center of gravity of the bicycle and rider, the rider risks being thrown over the handlebar during sudden braking. Second, because of the location of the seat, the rider cannot put both of his feet on the ground for assisting in balancing, and falling to one side is a frequent cause of injury.
Furthermore, existing bicycles are limited in the amount of size adjustments possible, and the rider needs to obtain a specific bicycle (frame size) to accommodate his size. In addition, because of seat design and limits in seat adjustment, bicycles are often uncomfortable.
This invention relates to a novel type of bicycle, which exhibits improved safety, maneuverability, comfort and efficiency of operation. It should not be confused with a recumbent bicycle, which, as discussed further herein, is quite different. Instead, it is a totally new bicycle, both in functionality and design.
This novel bicycle is a modified upright bicycle, which, because it incorporates a seat, which is adjustable along an inclined Seat Beam, provides optimum dimensions for each individual rider.